Hunger Games X2 Story Outline
by HGSX9001
Summary: An outline for the second Hunger Games X story: The Jural Invasion


**Hunger Games X2:**

Story Version

Prologue:

The story opens in District 1, where Kyle Mellark is the only survivor of the squad sent to arrest Maou-sama (whom now calls himself "Maou-kami"), and he himself is on his last legs. Before Maou-kami can kill the boy, Mr. Ice arrives in a dropship and starts blasting the Jural while Max Caulfield and David Byrne help Kyle into the ship.

Back in the Capital, Mr. Ice tells Kyle that he has no idea why Maou-sama was granted god-like powers after winning the game, but he may have a solution: host another Hunger Game. If the winner of that game also gets god-like power, then they may be able to help defeat Maou-kami. Mr. Ice then asks Kyle to watch over the game and help anyone who seems trustworthy win. After some reluctance, Kyle agrees (but only to protect Panem) and suits up for another Hunger Game.

* * *

The Bloodbath:

**District 1:**

**Z-Group Knifeman** fights and defeats Wreck-It Ralph, obtaining a bag. He then follows **Pechkin the Mailman** away from the Cornucopia.

**District 2:**

**Korra** and **Solanum** run away from the Cornucopia.

**District 3:**

**Sherlock Holmes** gathers food before following **Vegeta**.

**District 4:**

**Grimm** works with Ruby and Gwen Poole to get supplies. He then follows **Alice Liddell**, whom has obtained a shovel.

**District 5:**

**Lapis Lazuli** hangs Sans, at his request, much to her confusion. She then follows **Rosy Maple Moth** away from the Cornucopia.

**District 6:**

**Tom** takes a trident before following **Edd**

**District 7:**

**Wreck-it Ralph** fights and loses to Z-Group Knifeman. Meanwhile, **Elsa** grabs throwing knives to defend herself.

**District 8:**

**Sans**, not wanting to kill anyone, asks Lapis Lazuli to hang him, "killing" him, causing him to be transported to District 8, meeting Bernie and Electro J. Fudd. Meanwhile, **Carlos Ramon** is beaten up by The Didact.

**District 9:**

**Darth Thanaton** steps off the podium and is blown up, waking up in District 9 (a target for occupation) and getting into a fight with Kuja. **Sheldon Cooper**, embarrassed by this, decides to make a run for it.

**District 10:**

**The Didact** attacks and defeats Carlos Ramon, but is chased off by Kyle, running after **Meredith Stannard**.

**District 11:**

**Ruby** works with Grimm and Gwen Poole to get supplies. She then follows **Morty Smith** away from the Cornucopia.

**District 12:**

**Gwen Poole** works with Grimm and Ruby to get supplies. She then follows **Raoul Duke** away from the Cornucopia.

* * *

Day 1:

**District 1:**

**Z-Group Knifeman** meets Wreck-It Ralph once again, but decides not to fight him, calling him weak. He then promptly gets attacks by both Elsa and District 5. Meanwhile, **Pechkin the Mailman** teams up with Ruby and Solanum forming the Mail-Men.

**District 2:**

**Korra** **and** **Solanum** decide to split up, with Korra joining Sheldon Cooper's "League of Fiction", while Solanum joins the Mail-Men.

**District 3:**

**Vegeta** finds himself in Sheldon Cooper's "League of Fiction". Meanwhile, **Sherlock Holmes** is attacked by Raoul Duke but manages to trip the journalist up.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell** decides to join the League of Fiction, brining **Grimm** along for the ride.

**District 5:**

**Rosy Maple Moth** **and** **Lapis Lazuli** help Elsa fight Z-Group Knifeman after he insults Wreck-It Ralph.

**District 6:**

**Tom** tries to help Morty Smith but gets scared off by Meredith Stannard. However, **Edd** is able to prevent Tom from getting killed.

**District 7:**

**Elsa** fights Z-Group Knifeman alongside District 5 after he insults **Wreck-it Ralph**. Ralph appreciates the concern, and the two start to bond.

**District 8:**

**Carlos Ramon** joins the League of Fiction and talks to Morty Smith about the events of the Bloodbath.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper**, desperate to survive, gathers several other tributes together to form the League of Fiction.

**District 10:**

**The Didact** is killed by Morty Smith for payback for what he did to Carlos Ramon. **Meredith Stannard** then chases both him and Tom off but is prevented from killing either of them by Edd. Meanwhile, The Didact wakes up in District 10, just in time to witness Maou-kami's forces invade the District and get rescued by Punpun Kill-Chan and David Byrne.

**District 11:**

**Morty Smith**, hearing about what happened to Carlos Ramon, tracks down and kills The Didact. **Ruby** stays behind and joins up with the Mail-Men.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke**, believing he his hallucinating, attacks Sherlock Holmes, but gets tripped up by the detective. Afterwards, **Gwen Poole**, wanting to prevent any of the "cool characters" from dying, sets Raoul straight.

* * *

Night 1:

**District 1:**

**Z-Group Knifeman** gets caught in Raoul Duke's explosion, appearing in District 1 and getting approached by Maou-kami. Meanwhile, **Pechkin the Mailman**, upon realizing that Meredith Stannard is a threat to the younger tributes, kills her with an explosive.

**District 2:**

**Korra** and **Solanum** reunite and talk about their respective groups.

**District 3:**

**Vegeta** and **Sherlock Holmes** meet up and Sherlock, hearing about the League of Fiction and Sheldon Cooper's…less than inspiring leadership, decides to take charge of the group.

**District 4:**

**Grimm** is caught in Raoul Duke's explosion and winds up in District 4, one of the targets of Maou-kami's occupation, meeting Ruby Rose and Captain Toad. Afterwards, **Alice Liddell**, in a fit of madness, kills Rosy Maple Moth before wandering off.

**District 5:**

**Rosy Maple Moth** is killed by a maddened Alice Liddell. He wakes up in District 5, meeting Lammy and Smug Anime Face. **Lapis Lazuli**, shocked by her partner's death, is left on her own.

**District 6:**

**Edd** freaks out over being in a Hunger Game while **Tom** tries to calm him down.

**District 7:**

**Elsa** **and** **Wreck-it Ralph** are convinced by Gwen Poole to join the League of Fiction.

**District 8:**

**Carlos Ramon** is bossed around by Sheldon Cooper.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper** bosses Carlos Ramon around while the two try to create a base for the League of Fiction.

**District 10:**

**Meredith Stannard** is killed by Pechkin the Mailman after she threatens to murder Morty and Carlos, waking up in an occupied District 10 and being saved from Jurals by the District 10 heroes.

**District 11:**

**Morty Smith** is convinced by Gwen Poole to join the League of Fiction. Meanwhile, **Ruby** is killed in Raoul Duke's explosion and wakes up in District 11, one of targets of occupation, and meets Harun and Max, joining the Chargeman Squad.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke**, having become aware of the rules, blows up Z-Group Knifeman, Ruby, and Grimm in order to get an advantage. Meanwhile, **Gwen Poole** decides to join the League of Fiction and convinces District 7 and Morty Smith to join her.

* * *

Day 2:

**District 1:**

**Pechkin the Mailman** meets Sherlock Holmes, the new leader of the League of Fiction, and agree to work together to capture Raoul Duke and Alice Liddell.

**District 2:**

**Korra** meets and befriends Lapis Lazuli, wanting to learn how the latter can control water so well. Meanwhile, **Solanum**, concerned about Carlos Ramon getting bullied, tries to convince him to leave the League of Fiction.

**District 3:**

**Vegeta** is tasked by **Sherlock Holmes** to explain the rules of the League to Gwen Poole. Meanwhile, Sherlock forms an alliance between the League and the Mail-Men.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell**, still insane, pushes Wreck-It Ralph off a cliff. Kyle sees this and decides to take her down.

**District 5:**

**Lapis Lazuli**, still recovering from Moth's death, becomes friends with Korra.

**District 6:**

**Edd**, resolving to try and do some good, kills Morty Smith in order to prevent him from having to take any more lives. Meanwhile, **Tom** tries to explore the island and runs into Kyle.

**District 7:**

**Elsa** gathers food for the League, only to come across **Wreck-it Ralph's** corpse, having been killed by Alice Liddell. Ralph wakes up in District 7 before being recruited into the Chargeman Squad by Katara.

**District 8:**

**Carlos Ramon**, continuing to be bullied by Sheldon Cooper, contemplates leaving the League.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper**, having been demoted but unwilling to go against Sherlock, takes his frustration and uses it to build up the base.

**District 11:**

**Morty Smith**, deciding he's killed enough, lets himself be killed by Edd and winds up in District 11, almost getting caught be Jurals before being saved by Harun and a squad of Peacekeepers.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke**, unaware of the eyes watching him, continues to go on his way. Meanwhile, **Gwen Poole** gets a crash course in the League from Vegeta.

* * *

Night 2:

**District 1:**

**Pechkin the Mailman**, taking pity on Sheldon, offers the young man some advice.

**District 2:**

**Korra** gets ambushed by Tom and accidently kills him. She immediately gets guilty. Meanwhile, **Solanum** uses ice-based Ki attacks to help Gwen Poole freeze a depressed Lapis Lazuli.

**District 3:**

**Vegeta** takes Elsa and Carlos Ramon and fights Raoul Duke. Meanwhile, **Sherlock Holmes** gives Vegeta's team their mission.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell** runs into Edd and, in a brief act of lucidity, manages to befriend him.

**District 5:**

**Lapis Lazuli**, depressed beyond help, gets Solanum and Gwen Poole to freeze her solid. She then wakes up in District 5, reuniting with Rosy Maple Moth.

**District 6:**

**Edd** runs into a somewhat sane Alice Liddell and befriends her. Meanwhile, **Tom** attacks Korra, but gets killed for his troubles. He then wakes up in District 6 and meets the new Two-Fold, headed by Komodo Joe and Terrence Two.

**District 7:**

**Elsa** joins Vegeta's team in fighting Raoul Duke.

**District 8:**

**Carlos Ramon** joins Vegeta's team in fighting Raoul Duke.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper** gets some advice from Pechkin the Mailman.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** gets attacked by the League of Fiction but manages to get away. Meanwhile, **Gwen Poole** kills Lapis Lazuli in her request, with some help from Solanum.

* * *

Day 3:

**District 1:**

**Pechkin the Mailman** tries to help defeat Raoul Duke but can only be there while Vegeta dies.

**District 2:**

**Korra** talks to Sheldon Cooper, who wants to try and make amends with the others. Meanwhile, **Solanum** reluctantly helps Carlos Ramon kill himself.

**District 3:**

**Vegeta** tries to kill Raoul Duke, but is mortally wounded and dies watched over by Pechkin the Mailman and Gwen Poole, waking up in District 3 and going off to fight Maou-kami. Meanwhile, **Sherlock Holmes** duels Edd over a still sane Alice Liddell.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell** is attacked by Sherlock Holmes but is defended by Edd.

**District 6:**

**Edd** protects Alice Liddell from Sherlock Holmes.

**District 7:**

**Elsa**, lost in thought, steps on a landmine. She wakes up in District 7 and joins the Chargeman Squad.

**District 8:**

**Carlos Ramon**, not wanting to become a killer, convinces Solanum to help him kill himself. He wakes up in District 8 in the middle of an occupation but is saved by Sans before he can be captured.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper** talks to Korra and reveals that he wants to make amends with the other members of the League of Fiction.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke **is attacked by Pechkin the Mailman, **Gwen Poole**, and Vegeta but manages to escape, mortally wounding Vegeta in the process.

Arena Event: Mind Screw:

**District 1:**

**Pechkin the Mailman** hugs a tracker jacker nest. He then wakes up in District 1 and ends up fighting Z-Group Knifeman, who's now working with Maou-kami, only to be captured when Caesar and Roman join the fray.

**District 2:**

**Korra** and **Solanum** both survive.

**District 3:**

**Sherlock Holmes** hugs a tracker jacker nest. He then wakes up in District 3 and helps in the making of strategy.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell** manages to survive, but the event drives her back into madness.

**District 6:**

**Edd** manages to survive but loses his friend Alice Liddell to madness.

**District 9:**

**Sheldon Cooper** hugs a tracker jacker nest. He then wakes up in District 9 and gets picked up by Kuja right before District 9 falls.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** and **Gwen Poole** both survive, Raoul's use of drugs allowing him to resist the hallucinations. He then saves Gwen.

* * *

Night 3:

**District 2:**

**Korra** and **Solanum** team up with Edd to confront Raoul Duke.

**District 4:**

**Alice Liddell** gets killed by Gwen Poole and Kyle. She wakes up District 4 and nearly gets captured by Jurals but gets saved by the District 4 heroes.

**District 6:**

**Edd** teams up with District 2 to confront Raoul Duke.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** is confronted by District 2 and Edd but manages to talk his way out. Meanwhile, **Gwen Poole** teams up with Kyle to take down Alice Liddell.

* * *

The Feast:

**District 2:**

**Korra** **and** **Solanum** try and help Edd avenge Alice by fighting Gwen Poole. Solanum is killed but Korra manages to kill Gwen in turn. Solanum wakes up in District 2 and starts fighting the Jural occupation force.

**District 6:**

**Edd** teams up with District 2 to fight Gwen Poole, managing to succeed at the cost of Solanum's life.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** talks to Kyle and reveals how he had a hard time distinguishing reality from illusion. Meanwhile, **Gwen Poole** gets killed by District 2 and Edd but not before killing Solanum. Gwen then wakes up in District 12 and gets recruited into the Chargeman Squad.

* * *

Day 4:

**District 2:**

**Korra** befriends Edd.

**District 6:**

**Edd** befriends Korra.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** and Kyle talk about the events surrounding the game. Kyle then gets a call that District 12 has fallen.

Night 4:

**District 2:**

**Korra** learns about Maou-kami and makes an agreement to finish the game tomorrow.

**District 6:**

**Edd** learns about Maou-kami and agrees to finish the game tomorrow.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** tells the others about Maou-kami.

* * *

Day 5:

**District 2:**

**Korra** is wounded by Raoul Duke and is killed by Edd, waking up in District 2 and immediately making her way to the Capital.

**District 6:**

**Edd** manages to kill both Raoul Duke and Korra, winning the game and becoming a god before returning to Panem and preparing to lead the other tributes in the defense of the Capital.

**District 12:**

**Raoul Duke** fights both Korra and Edd and manages to wound the former before being killed by the latter. He wakes up in District 12 and helps the heroes get Kyle's family out before they head to the Capital.

* * *

Epilogue:

Kyle is transported back to Panem just in time to help Mr. Ice lead the charge against Maou-kami's forces.

Meanwhile, the descendants of previous Hunger Game champions manage to free the captive tributes in District 1, beating Z-Group Knifeman to do so.

Back in the Capital, it seems the defense is starting to win, with Raoul Duke and Katara beating Caesar while Korra helps Kuja take Roman down. However, Maou-kami himself enters the fray, beating many of the tributes until Edd steps in. The two begin to clash, their godlike powers matching each other. However, since Edd doesn't have the combat experience like Maou-kami has (and because he can't think outside the box like Maou's stupidity allows him to), he starts to lose. At that moment, however, the captive tributes arrive, with Ken Izumi, Pechkin the Mailman, and Kyle stepping in to help.

Together, the four manage to push Maou-kami back, until the Jural gets mad and uses his power to summon a meteor to destroy Panem…which is instantly destroyed by Vegeta. Maou's shock at this allows Edd to empower Ken to the point that he's able to use his Alpha Gun to once again kill Maou-kami, ending the Jural's occupation.

Several weeks later, its revealed that Maou-kami was revived back in District 1, where he was immediately arrested by a huge group of Peacekeepers and imprisoned along with Roman, Caesar, and Z-Group Knifeman. Edd is celebrated by District 6 as their hero, being called Edd-kami.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ice creates a machine that will allow any of the competitors to return home. Korra takes him up on his offer but promises that she'll visit another time.

Afterwards, Raoul apologizes to the tributes he killed during the game and decides to try and go clean. Pechkin and Sherlock reform their respective groups (with Sheldon becoming a "co-sub-leader" alongside Gwen Poole) and decide to stay in order to keep an eye on Maou-kami and the other criminals.

Meanwhile, Mr. Ice tells Kyle that he's going to continue the games, due to wanting the Snow name to be remembered for more than all the suffering the former President caused, in order to bring some peace to his aging grandmother (President Snow's granddaughter). Kyle, realizing that he can't turn him away (and that Chris isn't like his ancestor), decides to join up as the overseer of the games to ensure that what happened with Maou-kami never happens again.

Meanwhile, in the depths of space, a mysterious entity curses that his plan to conquer Panem has failed but decides to wait; after all, they will all dance to his tune soon enough…


End file.
